Naruto Live Action!
by Pembaca FanFiction.net
Summary: Naruto versi live action. Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang 3 kekonyolan yang terjadi pada 3 adegan saat membuat film Naruto Live Action.


**Naruto Live Action!**

**Pemilik Anime : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Action 1 : Tim 7 Memperkenalkan Diri**

Tampak tim 7 akan memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Guru Kakashi. "Nah, sekarang, perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Kalian juga harus memberitahuku apa hobi dan cita-cita kalian," Kata Guru Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau Guru yang duluan memperkenalkan diri?" Usul Naruto. "Baiklah. Namaku Isamu Kakashi. Hobiku membaca buku di perpustakaan dan impianku ingin menjadi Guru bahasa Inggris Internasional," Jawab Guru Kakashi.

Hening

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura langsung bengong mendengar perkataan Guru Kakashi. "Ya...apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Guru Kakashi bingung.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Seru Pak Sutradara.

Oh, ternyata mereka sedang menjalankan suting Naruto Live Action.

"Eh, kenapa sutradara?" Tanya Kakashi. "Kakashi! Kau itu lagi suting! Jangan mengatakan namamu, hobi, dan cita-citamu yang sebenarnya! Seharusnya kau bilang, Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hobiku membaca buku dan cita-citaku adalah menggapai semua impianku. Kau ini bagaimana?!" Omel Pak Sutradara.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak ingat," Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum miris di balik maskernya.

"Haduh..." Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya meratapi kebodohan yang di buat oleh Kakashi.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita ulangi sekali lagi!" Kata Pak Sutradara lalu kembali ke belakang kamera untuk mengawasi para pemain film.

* * *

**Action 2 : Berkumpul Saat Jam 3 Pagi**

"Malam ini, kalian harus datang ke tempat latihan pada jam tiga pagi," Jelas Guru Kakashi.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. "Sekarang kalian boleh pulang," Kata Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"BAGUS!" Seru Pak Sutradara dari belakang kamera.

- Jam 3 Pagi -

"Lho, mana Naruto?" Tanya Pak Sutradara. "Tidak tahu," Jawab Sakura. "Padahal dia harus ada disini jam tiga pagi," Keluh Pak Sutradara.

"ZZZ..."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendapati Naruto yang tertidur tengah di gendong Kushina.

"Maaf. Dia bandel. Saya bilang dia harus kesini sekarang juga, dia malah tidur lagi. Ya sudah saya bawa orangnya kesini dalam ke adaan masih tidur," Terang Kushina.

"NARUTO!" Seru Sutradara, Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura. "Hwaaa!" Naruto akhirnya terbangun.

"Akh... Naruto badanmu berat tahu!" Omel Kushina yang sedang menggedong Naruto.

Rupanya, saat Naruto terbangun, Kushina mulai merasa berat karena sudah terlalu lama mggendong Naruto yang sudah berumur 12 tahun.

"Eh, maaf Ibu." Kata Naruto dengan nada pelan. "Huh!" Kushina hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

* * *

**Action 3 : Menangkap Kucing**

Setelah lulus dari ujian kerja sama tim, akhirnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun berhasil menjadi anak didik Guru Kakashi. Hari ini, mereka di beri misi pertama oleh Sandaime. Yaitu, menangkap kucing. Dalam misi, masing-masing di beri radio kecil supaya bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

"Disini, Sakura aku sudah bisa melihat objek sasaran,"

"Ini aku Sasuke. Dimana kau melihatnya?"

"Di dekat tembok. Objek sasaran sudah di pojokkan. Kuharap kau, Naruto, dan Guru Kakashi segera menangkapnya,"

"Hn."  
"Baiklah!"  
"Aku mengerti." Ujar Kakashi mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Guru Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah datang. Tapi Naruto belum juga datang.

"Naruto! Kau dimana?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto lewat radio kecil dengan volume rendah. "Aku disini! Serahkan saja padaku! Aku akan menangkap kucing itu!" Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan melompat ke arah kucing yang menjadi objek sasaran untuk di tangkap. Saat kakinya baru menyentuh tanah,

GUBRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terpleset dan jatuh dengan wajah mendarat ke tanah lebih dahulu.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja terpleset?" Tanya sutradara seraya menghampiri Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memar akibat terhentam tanah.

Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura terkaget-kaget melihat kejadian itu. "Ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja membuang kulit pisang disini sehingga pada waktu aku menginjak tanah jadi terpleset karena terinjak kulit pisang," Jelas Naruto pada Pak Sutradara sambil menahan sakit pada wajahnya. "Siapa yang membuang kulit pisang ini sembarangan?!" Tanya Pak Sutradara. Tiba-tiba, Konohamaru berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan berhenti di hadapannya. Itu pun, dia juga menjaga jarak dari Pak Sutradara.

"S-saya pak. Saya tidak sengaja membuang kulit pisang disana," Jawab Konohamaru dengan nada gugup dan takut. "Lain kali, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi! Meski hanya kulit pisang, tapi bisa membuat celaka orang jika menginjaknya. Paham?" Kata Pak Sutradara dengan nada tegas.

"B-baik. S-saya paham Pak!" Balas Konohamaru dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkan Pak Sutradara.

-Tamat-


End file.
